Telescoping camera mounts have been around since the 1800's. These mounts started as large tripods, but as cameras became smaller, they migrated to smaller lighter hand held versions that simply extend the length of your arm. The missing functionality all of these mounts shared was the inability to change the rotational angle of the camera on the fly from the opposite end of a telescoping pole, while still maintaining the ability to telescope.
This invention allows users to control the angle of a digital video or audio recording device at the end of a telescoping pole in real time from a control mechanism on the handle. While still allowing for the pole to be collapsed for easy transportation.